


Rememberance

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Dean is going to remember this.





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of complicated feels from this author about Dean, Lisa and Ben. Some of my fics I don't like. Apparently this was one of those when I wrote this. No real feelings about it now.
> 
> For the prompt:
> 
> Dean: It's like my life can mean something.  
> Bobby: What? And it didn't before?

Meaning  
[mee-ning]  
2.  
the end, purpose, or significance of something: What is the meaning of life?

\--

It’s the cheesiest horror movie Dean has ever seen, and after a lifetime like his that’s really saying something.

It follows the same premise that all these made-for-TV horror movies do. Something comes from ”beneath” the sea. (Killer Octopus). Something comes from outer space. (Aliens). Something that will take the human race by storm, bringing Armageddon in its wake.

He’s taught Ben to laugh at horror movies the way he does, but to never, ever underestimate what could be out there in the dark.

Laughter. He’ll have to remember the laughter.

Just in case he ever has cause to forget, he’ll have to remember this--just this.

He’ll have to remember what it means, keep it with him for when he needs it.

And he’s going to need it.

Dean goes to the kitchen and pours out two shots of whiskey, only one for himself (at first). He could leave one as an offering to something, somewhere, but after everything he’s pretty sure he’s more likely to kill any son of a bitch that offering might apply to than to leave out perfectly good whiskey for--well, anyone who isn’t his brother.

Everything bigger than Dean has tried to kill him anyway.

He closes his eyes tight and upends the second shot, and it doesn’t even burn on the way down.

Ben’s laughter filters in from the living room and the whiskey doesn’t burn but Dean thinks, yeah. Yeah, he’s going to remember this, long past when he doesn’t want to anymore.


End file.
